Un tas de questions
by Orwell'swatching
Summary: One Shot : Quelques notes jouées sur une guitare le soir de Noël et les pensées s'égarent doucement. Qui suis-je vraiment?


**_Première fiction postée, c'est émouvant! _**

**_J'avais écrit celle-ci il y a pas mas de temps pour petit concours sur un blog. _**

**_Bien que Death Note ne soit pas un de mes mangas favoris, j'avais beaucoup aimé écrire ce One Shot, et j'espère que votre lecture sera de même :) _  
><strong>

**One-Shot Spécial Noel Death Note : Un tas de questions…**

La nuit s'était imposée depuis longtemps. Dehors, la température avait brusquement baissée, le froid lacérant le visage des rares personnes qui se trouvaient encore dehors. Les guirlandes que l'on avait accrochées commençaient à faiblir. Malgré cela, la lumière qu'elles projetaient permettait quand même de voir les flocons qui tombaient lentement. Pour un soir de Noël, on ne pouvait pas trouver mieux. Pourtant, Light Yagami ne se préoccupait pas de cela. Il dormait. Et cela lui arrivait rarement depuis que le Death Note était entré dans sa vie. Peu à peu, il arrivait à retrouver le sommeil qui lui manquait tant.

Il se réveillât en sursaut, sortant par la même occasion du cauchemar qui l'avait oppressé quelques secondes plus tôt. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front et sa respiration était saccadée. Comment pouvait-il avoir peur d'un cauchemar alors qu'il se frottait chaque jour à un danger de plus en plus présent ? Il se rendit soudain compte de sa fragilité. Lui, le possesseur du Death Note, cet objet si puissant, s'était rendu compte que sa vie était bien courte, et qu'il n'avait pas assez de temps pour entreprendre tout ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il regarda sa chambre. Ryük n'était pas là. Dommage, il avait gardé un sac de pommes de côté pour lui. C'était son cadeau de Noel et après tout, même les dieux de la mort peuvent en avoir. Mais son anniversaire, s'était quand ? Oh, et puis il s'en moquait un peu. Il se leva de son lit, marcha un peu, et se décida à allumer la lumière. Il eu le réflexe de fermer les yeux. Il les rouvrit et peu à peu, s'habitua à la lumière. Light ouvrit ensuite ses rideaux, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il remarqua les flocons qui tombaient. « Pff….C'est naze, se dit-il. » Décidément, il n'aimait pas Noel. Il trouvait inutile que des gens s'offrent des cadeaux comme ça, un jour bien défini. Et soit disant, tous le monde devait être heureux, avec sa famille, ses amis et même seul.

Light regarda la guitare électrique posée à côté de son bureau. C'était son cadeau à lui. Il l'attrapa, et sans la brancher, commença inconsciemment à jouer les notes de « Ô douce nuit ». Est-ce que pour lui Noel ne signifiait qu'une mélodie banale sur un instrument banal ? La découverte du Death Note l'avait vraiment changé. Ce bouquin avait fait ressortir le vrai Light, celui qui se cachait en attendant son heure. Qui finalement viendrait peut-être plus tôt que prévue… Les choses de la vie que des personnes normales trouvaient extraordinaires lui paraissaient maintenant encore plus médiocres et « empreintes de nullité » comme il disait. D'ailleurs, sa famille comptait-elle encore pour lui autant qu'il tenait à son but et à son Death Note ? « Ce n'est pas la même chose… » Et pourtant si. Il vivait maintenant dans un monde différent de celui auquel il était confronté chaque jour. Il ne restait presque plus avec sa famille (Cela n'éveillait aucun soupçons puisque c'est assez typique d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans), il tuait des gens, il vivait avec un dieu de la mort et il était poursuivit par un détective privée aussi intelligent que lui. Non, ce n'était pas Light qui faisait tout cela, ce n'était pas Light qui tuait, et pourtant c'était Light qui disparaissait chaque jour un petit peu plus. Il était Kira. Light n'était plus qu'une couverture, un étudiant surdoué allant à ses cours de prépa. Kira existait derrière ce masque. Et chaque jour, son jugement s'abattait.

Light fut surpris par l'arrivé de Ryük.

**Light :** Où tu étais passé ?

**Ryük :** Je suis retourné au monde des morts. Et j'ai mangé plein de pommes !

**Light :** C'est dommage, je t'en avais acheté…

**Ryük :** Light, un dieu de la mort n'a jamais faim et a toujours faim….Je ne refuse jamais un panier de pommes ! Donne les moi!

**Light :** (prenant le sac de pommes et en lance une) Tiens !

**Ryük :** Waouh, merci Light ! Tu n'écris pas dans le Death Note aujourd'hui ?

**Light** **:** ….

**Ryük :** Quelque chose ne va pas ?

**Light :** Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Et ce soir, même les criminels peuvent avoir un Noel tranquille…

Ryük regarda le jeune homme d'un air étonné…puis finalement continua à manger sa pomme, pensant comme toujours que les humains étaient des êtres étonnants. Light lui, se dit que finalement Noel n'était pas un jour si banal et si inutile. Peut-être que, en cette nuit de Noel, pendant un petit moment, Kira n'était plus qu'un souvenir qui resurgirait la nuit finie. Light ouvrit le fond de son tiroir, y plaça son Death Note et referma le tout. Oui Kira restera dans ce tiroir tant que le jour ne sera pas revenu. Et Light connu enfin le bonheur d'un instant de répit avec un ami…

**Light :** Dis, Ryük, ton anniversaire... C'est quand?

**FIN**

**Voilà! Votre avis compte donc n'hésitez pas :)  
><strong>


End file.
